


In a rainy night

by BbSis



Series: Micro contos lésbicos de cada dia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fofo, Microfic, Portuguese, Português, Romance, amorzinho, dia chuvoso, mulher x mulher
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis
Summary: Duas moças ficam afastadas do mundo por causa da chuva.





	In a rainy night

Aqui, ouvindo o som da chuva caindo, percebo o quão relaxante é. Distrai os pensamentos e parece música. As vezes, o trovão ruge complementando a melodia. O relâmpago e o raio iluminam ao nosso redor e em momentos nos damos conta de que não estamos sós. E, é claro, por vezes vem o vento e rouba-nos o calor.

A tempestade cai e ela treme ao meu lado. Minha contemplação à natureza se perde naquele fim de tarde cinzento e iluminado. Não teme a fúria da natureza mas treme com o frio das roupas molhadas. E uma segunda contemplação começa. 

Seu olhar se perdia além do batente da porta onde se apoiava ao meu lado, seus longos cabelos pretos encharcados lhe emolduravam o rosto delicado; as roupas simples gotejavam incessantemente. Sorri quando lembrei que lhe pedi para usar roupas simples pois lidaríamos com terra e ela apareceu de calça jeans, botinas e camisa; a cidade grande não lhe tomou o jeito afinal. Parecia bem a vontade e o brilho em seus olhos delatavam sua emoção para com o espetáculo da natureza. Perdi quando ela desviou o olhar para mim e sorriu, com os labios arroxeando.

Perdi a batalha contra meus temores e fui obrigada a admitir que não havia pessoa mais maravilhosa na terra do que esta. Meu coração palpitava nervoso e o frio de minhas próprias roupas molhadas não me incomodava. Sorri de volta e segurei sua mão. Estava gelada. 

" _Vamos. Precisamos tirar essa roupa molhada e arranjar algo que nos aqueça._ " Disse, puxando-a para dentro do casebre.

O casebre em questão que nos abrigava há anos era desabitado, salvo alguns dias em que eu ia lá alimentar os animais, cuidar da terra e passar a noite. Era de apenas um cômodo e tudo suficiente para uma pessoa; eu não mantinha roupas sobressalentes, apenas um cobertor e roupa de cama para o pequeno colchão velho de espuma. Meu plano era ir embora ao anoitecer.

Chegaríamos a tempo para o jantar; mas a chuva despencou assim que saímos galopando. Já estávamos encharcadas quando consegui prender o cavalo embaixo de uma tapagem ao lado do casebre. 

" _Acha que passa logo?_ " Ela perguntou deixando-se guiar.

" _Provavelmente não. Vamos ter que ficar por aqui._ " Soltei sua mão e fui verificar o pequeno fogão em um canto. " _Não temos lenha. E o que tem lá fora está molhado, não vai adiantar._ "

" _Então o que temos?_ " Abraçava a si, tentando não tremer. Parei para pensar um pouco. Ainda tinha uma penumbra e eu mantinha uma lanterna na cômoda perto da cama. Não havia energia elétrica ali.

" _Um cobertor, um lençol extra e uma lanterna._ " Anunciei finalmente. E ela choramingou nossa falta de sorte. " _Não tem muito o que fazer além de nos enrolarmos nas cobertas e ver a chuva cair._ "

" _Então é isso que temos pra hoje._ "

Após uma gargalhada, entreguei-lhe o cobertor que era mais quente e nos viramos para tirarmos as roupas molhadas. Consegui esticar minhas roupas em uma das cadeiras. Quando me virei, já enrolada no lençol, percebi que ela fizera o mesmo. No entanto me observava de forma enigmática enrolada no cobertor. 

" _Está menos frio agora?_ " Perguntei.

" _Logo estará._ " Sorri com a resposta. 

Voltamos a observar a tempestade do batente da porta. Vimos o final da mudança de tons de cinza e a noite vir por cima de todas aquelas nuvens carregadas e raivosas. Sem trocar uma palavra. Apenas escutávamos a conversa dos raios e dos trovões. A cada rajada de vento, ela fechava os olhos e aproveitava o ar gelado. 

Fui para cama primeiro, algumas horas depois de termos tirado as roupas. Não se passou muito tempo e percebi que ela se juntara a mim. Ajeitei-me para que ambas pudessemos caber mais confortavelmente naquele pequeno espaço. Quando ficou confortável, ela jogou uma parte do cobertor em cima de mim.

" _Não vai ficar com frio se dividir comigo?_ "

" _Você também está com frio._ "

Revirei os olhos mas me desenrolei do lençol e tentei cobri-la por debaixo do cobertor. Meu braço encostou em seu corpo, de ombro a ombro, e percebi que já estava quente. Seu calor me arrepiou e eu lembrei. Senti-a se movimentando mais para perto de mim, encaixando-se embaixo do lençol e encostando a lateral de seu corpo despido no meu. Virei-me de lado, com o rosto em sua direção; ela fez o mesmo. Senti sua respiração em meu rosto.

" _Essa posição não está ajudando..._ "

" _Por que?_ "

" _Quero te beijar desde que te vi na praça. Mas assim está difícil de me controlar..._ "

" _Está sendo difícil pra mim também, que bom que comentou..._ "

O lençol se mexeu, a cama reclamou, e um calor certeiro me atingiu os lábios. Eu imaginei esse momento de muitas formas, mas beijá-la nua num casebre no meio da roça superou todas elas. O susto não durou cinco segundos e eu retribuí o beijo.

" _Quero chegar mais perto._ " Susurrou após o beijo.

" _Vem._ " Sussurrei de volta e senti seu corpo encostar no meu. Respirei fundo e suspirei, com uma satisfação sem tamanho. Suas coxas nas minhas, com as pernas se entrelaçando naturalmente; um torço no outro e o calor que me abraçou tão intimamente.

Todo meu interior se expandiu com essa realização. Estávamos imersas em um ato de pura intimidade e confiança. Sorri de corpo e alma, passei um braço em torno de sua cintura e mais uma vez extingui a distância entre nossos lábios. Seu suspiro derretido de regozijo foi o suficiente para me reafirmar como a pessoa mais sortuda e abençoada desta terra.

Assim adormecemos, em nossos braços a beijos lentos com a exuberante melodia raivosa da natureza.


End file.
